


sepasang mata(mu)

by NairelRaslain



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Canon, aku bisa nulis canon demi apa walaupun cuma tulis ulang tetep aja kan yaampon, cuma tulis ulang rrrrr, episode lima, habede syuy, mendadak galaw tau ga syuy huhu, sori aku keenakan rewatch bukannya nulis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Warna apa? [#BonAnniverasyaire]





	sepasang mata(mu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Hyouka_ merupakan properti sah milik Honobu Yonezawa.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> canon. berdasarkan episode lima.

Hujan turun ketika Satoshi dan Oreki menyusuri jejalanan di antara sawah-sawah yang luas.

Di hadapan Satoshi, dengan payung terbuka di atas kepala dan sepeda yang dituntun di samping tubuh, Oreki berjalan. Sedikit menunduk.

Diam-diam, Satoshi menebak-nebak warna apa yang akan dilihatnya.

“Tapi, cukup mengejutkan.”

Oreki menyambar cepat, “Apanya?”

“Tentang kau yang mencoba memecahkan misterinya.”

“Aku juga terkejut.”

Satoshi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Terpejat untuk berbagai alasan. Oreki menjawab dengan terlalu lirih sampai-sampai Satoshi nyaris percaya bahwa sebenarnya Oreki belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang barusan.

 _Warna apa_?

Mengekeh singkat, Satoshi masih menatap punggung Oreki yang membungkuk sedikit.

“Houtarou, kau sudah memecahkan beberapa misteri sejak masuk SMA Kamiya.” Satoshi mengucap tiba-tiba. “Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. Demi Chitanda- _san,_ ‘kan?”

Rintik-rintik hujan terdengar terlalu keras di antara hening yang tercipta.

Satoshi menunggu.

“Gara-gara Chitanda.”

Dan meski keduanya berhenti karena truk akan melintas, Satoshi tahu Oreki menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Tidak sampai menoleh, tetapi Satoshi tahu Oreki menatapnya lewat balik bahu.

Satoshi bertanya-tanya.

 _Warna apa_?

Satoshi menggeser sepeda. “Itu juga boleh,” katanya, “tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Kamu punya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, Houtarou. Kami membantu penyelidikannya, jadi tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau berkata tidak tahu atau melarikan diri.”

Truk melintas. Oreki menatap ke arah pantulannya sendiri di ceruk jejalan yang tergenang air.

“Meski begitu, kenapa kamu memikirkannya di toilet? Apa itu demi Chitanda- _san_ juga?”

Langit masih kelabu. Bergulung-gulung menutupi celah-celah yang bisa ditembus sinar matahari.

Diam-diam, Oreki bertanya kapan hari akan cerah seutuhnya.

“Aku lelah menjadi abu-abu,” jawabnya pada akhirnya, sembari memutuskan untuk melipat payungnya saja. “Chitanda mengeluarkan tenaga lebih dari yang kubayangkan.”

Oreki menaiki sepedanya. Bersiap. “Ketua klub, menulis antologi, ujian, dan menyelidiki masa lalu pamannya. Aku taktahu bagaimana dia melakukan semua itu. Kau dan Ibara juga. Kehidupan kalian terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga.”

Oreki melihat mata Satoshi dalam satu gerakan yang begitu kilat begitu ringkas.

Namun, Oreki memilih diam. Oreki melihatnya, tapi Oreki tidak ingin mengingat itu.

_Bukan warna itu._

Satoshi mengekeh. “Ya, kurasa begitu.”

“Tapi, rumput selalu lebih hijau di sisi lainnya.” Oreki mengucap pelan. “Terkadang aku merasa gelisah melihat kalian. Aku takingin gelisah. Tapi, meski begitu, aku tidak bisa menemukan hal yang menarik.”

Gagak bersuara keras. Terbang menuju langit kelabu. Satu-dua bulunya berjatuhan ketika sayapnya membuka lebar.

Oreki tahu Satoshi menatapnya lurus-lurus, sepanjang garis punggungnya.

Namun, Oreki tidak mau mengomentari itu.

“Itulah mengapa … mungkin … aku membuat teori dan mengeluarkan tenaga. Mencoba jalan hidup kalian.”

Awan kelabu bergerak perlahan. Merangkak perlahan sekali.

Oreki sudah selesai, tapi Satoshi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih bungkam.

Oreki menatap tangannya sendiri yang sudah siap di setang sepedanya. “Katakan sesuatu.”

 _Mengatakan sesuatu_?

Satoshi masih membungkam mulut. Ditatapnya punggung Oreki. Lamat-lamat. Perlahan.

“Houtarou …,” ucap Satoshi hati-hati sambil menjeda, “apa kau cemburu dengan orang yang memiliki kehidupan berwarna?”

Kepala Oreki bergerak. Menoleh seutuhnya.

Kedua mata mereka bersirobok dalam satu tatapan. Dalam satu titik yang sama.

Oreki melihatnya. Sedikit gelap.

Satoshi melihat itu. Warna itu. Yang hijau. Yang muram.

 _Kehidupan berwarna_?

Kepala ditarik kembali dalam posisi yang benar. Oreki menimbang-nimbang. “Mungkin,” jawabnya.

Oreki mengayuh sepeda. Melaju terlebih dulu.

Satoshi masih di tempat, di samping sepedanya, menatap punggung Oreki di depan sana.

Pada akhirnya, Satoshi mengayuh sepeda, menyusul Oreki dengan senyum seperti biasa.

_Ia melihat warna yang berbeda hari ini._

_Warna apa_?

**Author's Note:**

> habede rasyuy. balesannya Houtarou-Satoshi juga ya heheh. betewe ini cuma nulis ulang episode lima awal-awal. bunek banget niii. mereka terlalu indah aku sampai gatau mau nulis apaan. teruuuss kontras di sini ya … mereka sendiri. aduh pasti tau lahya Houtarou sama Satoshi itu benernya sangat kontras. sangat. yakalau ini cuma aku yang ngerasain maaph saja:(
> 
> betewe kadoku yang lain nyusul ya sya. ini makin gajelas nanti hw. 
> 
> habede lagi yaa. selamat karena sudah legal erdelapanbelas aku selalu menanti yang itu sya. ohoks.


End file.
